A wireless lighting control system allows a user to remotely control the lighting devices in a building, which is more convenient in use; therefore, the wireless lighting control system has become a trend in the future. However, the conventional wireless lighting control system still has a lot of shortcoming to be overcome.
For example, the conventional wireless lighting control system should, in general, transmit the control signals via WiFi wireless communication network; WiFi wireless communication network has great data transmission ability, but it has higher power consumption; accordingly, WiFi wireless communication network will generate serious electromagnetic radiation, which will influence the health of users.
Also, the cost of WiFi wireless communication network is very high, so the overall cost of the conventional wireless lighting control system will be significantly increased; besides, the data amount of the control signal for controlling the lighting devices is usually low; therefore, it is completely a waste to use WiFi wireless communication network to transmit the control signal of low data amount.
Although WiFi wireless communication network is of high performance, the coverage range of WiFi wireless communication network is still limited; thus, if a controlled device is not within the coverage rage of the WiFi wireless communication network, the user cannot control the controlled device via WiFi wireless communication network.
Moreover, the conventional wireless lighting control device is only used to control the lighting devices in the building; however, most of the lighting devices are turned on at the morning and then turned off at night, so the lighting devices will not be frequently turned on or turned off; therefore, the conventional wireless lighting control system is actually idle at most of time, so the utilization rate of the conventional wireless lighting control system is low.
Furthermore, the conventional wireless lighting control system is only used to control the lighting devices in the building, but cannot be used to control other devices; thus, if the user wants to wirelessly control the other devices or perform other applications, the user should construct another independent communication network; therefore, the application of the conventional wireless lighting control system is limited.
Therefore, it has become an important to provide a wireless lighting control system capable of improving the shortcomings of the conventional wireless lighting control system, such as high electromagnetic radiation, insufficient coverage range, high cost, low utilization rate and inflexibility, etc.